Not as a Sister
by rin kitajima
Summary: Di dalam dunia artis sekali pun, gadis pasti akan jatuh cinta seperti pada umumnya. [KAISOO/GS!]
1. Chapter 1

**Not as a Sister**

**Main Casts: Kim Jongin & Do Kyungsoo**

**Other Casts: Suho & Park Chanyeol**

**Pairing: KAISOO ^^**

**Warning: Typo berceceran, ejaan mungkin belum sesuai EYD, dan alur agak berantakan. GS! (Gender Switch). DLDR.**

**Disclaimer: Semua cast bukan milik saya. Cerita asli berasal dari komik dengan judul yang sama karya Igarashi Kaoru. **

**Ga tau kenapa pas baca komik ini ngerasa cocok kalo kaisoo yang jadi main casts-nya. Ff ini ga sepenuhnya sama kayak di komik sih, ada beberapa bagian yang diubah, diapus, dan ditambah. Aku nulis ff ini sebagai permintaan maaf karena ff Blue Sky chapter 4 belum sempat di-update. Masih in progress. Hehe. Selamat membaca~**

**.**

**.**

**NOT AS A SISTER**

**.**

**.**

"Baiklah, Ok!"

"Terima kasih ya, Kyungsoo!"

"Terima kasih kembali," jawab gadis bertubuh mungil yang sedang memeluk sebuah boneka _teddy bear_. Rambutnya lurus sepinggang, berwarna hitam pekat. Bola matanya besar, bibirnya berbentuk hati ketika tersenyum. Dia mengenakan _dress_ putih selutut dengan lengan sesiku. Kyungsoo baru saja menyelesaikan sesi pemotretannya dengan beberapa boneka beruang yang kecil dan besar.

**.**

"Nah, ini surat dari penggemarmu. Kau dapat banyak surat lho." Suho, manajer Kyungsoo, memberikan setumpuk surat kepada Kyungsoo.

"Asyik~" Kyungsoo sangat senang menerima surat-surat itu. Namun, saat membaca beberapa surat, bibirnya melengkung ke bawah.

**.**

**Kyungsoo POV**

_Aduh, lagi-lagi semua dari anak SMP._

Namaku Do Kyungsoo. Aku murid kelas 2 SMA, tapi aku menjadi model untuk majalah 'Teen' yang ditujukan untuk anak SMP. Sebenarnya aku ingin melakukan pekerjaan yang lebih dewasa. Namun, dengan wajah yang kekanak-kanakan seperti ini dan postur tubuh yang sulit dibedakan antara punggung dan dada…

_Kalau seperti ini sih, tidak mungkin, ya… huhuhu._

_Aku ingin cepat dewasa!_

_BRAAAAAKK!_

"Kyuuuuung!" Suho _oppa_ mengagetkanku. Kurasa dia hampir merusak pintu studio.

"Ada apa, Suho _oppa_?"

"Barusan ada permintaan untuk poster dari pembuat baju yang berskala besar, yaitu Gokokudo!" ujar manajerku dengan penuh semangat.

"Waah, baguslah!" Aku memekik senang karena baru kali ini aku dapat permintaan untuk poster.

"Nantinya akan diambil gambar laki-laki dan perempuan. _Partner_-mu adalah…

**.**

.

... si Jongin yang itu, lho!"

_Eh?_ Aku terhenyak.

"Dengan Kim Jongin? Yang benar?" tanyaku masih tak percaya.

"Benar! Akhirnya ya, Kyung."

Kim Jongin adalah model yang sangat terkenal di antara para wanita. Umurnya lebih tua 3 tahun dariku. Dia sangat tampan dan sepertinya baik. Aku bahkan memiliki kumpulan fotonya, dia orang yang kusuka.

_Rasanya aku tidak percaya bisa bekerja dengan orang sehebat itu. Aku akan berusaha!_

.

Maunya sih, begitu, tapi…

**Kyungsoo POV End**

**.**

**.**

"Aku terlambat!"

"Ck. Telat itu menyusahkan. Kalian juga harus memikirkan kami." Park Chanyeol, salah satu fotografer untuk pemotretan hari ini berdecak kesal dan mengeluh kepada Kyungsoo serta manajernya. Kyungsoo dan Suho membungkuk sambil meminta maaf berkali-kali. Kyungsoo hampir menangis karena merasa dirinya sangat payah.

"Chanyeol _hyung_!"

_GREP._ Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan melingkari pundak Kyungsoo dari belakang. Dialah yang memanggil Chanyeol barusan.

"Sudah, maafkan saja dia." Orang itu bersuara lagi. Kemudian dia melepas rangkulan tangannya dan memegang kedua bahu Kyungsoo, membuat sang pemilik bahu menoleh ke belakang.

_BLUSH._

Saat Kyungsoo berbalik, betapa kagetnya dia bahwa yang memeluknya dari belakang tadi adalah Kim Jongin. Dan sekarang Kim Jongin sedang di belakangnya, memegang bahunya. Wajah Kyungsoo memerah sangat parah.

Kim Jongin tersenyum dan memamerkan mata kharismatiknya kepada Kyungsoo.

"Ya sudah, kalau kau yang bilang begitu," kata Chanyeol sambil menggaruk lehernya. Entah benar-benar gatal atau tidak.

Kyungsoo mengamati penampilan Jongin. Dia memakai jaket merah marun yang tidak terlalu tebal, tapi khas musim dingin karena terdapat bulu-bulu halus yang lumayan tebal di bagian lehernya. Celananya berwarna cokelat dan… Kyungsoo bisa melihat kaos putih bergaris merah yang dipakai Jongin ketika dia membuka kancing jaketnya.

_Itu dandanan hari ini? Jaket itu cocok sekali dengannya. Kereeeen!_—Kyungsoo sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"Hyung! Jaket ini dari mana? Aku suka sekali jaket ini," tanya Jongin kepada Chanyeol. Chanyeol memberi tahu sebuah merek kepada Jongin.

.

"Ng, mohon kerja samanya untuk hari ini," ucap Kyungsoo sambil membungkukkan badan ke arah Jongin.

"Sama-sama," balas Jongin sambil tersenyum.

.

**Kyungsoo POV**

_Oke! Aku akan berusaha keras!_

Aku sudah mengenakan pakaianku untuk pemotretan kali ini. Pakaianku tidak jauh beda dengan Jongin, hanya saja jaketku bermotif kotak-kotak merah dan cokelat. Ukurannya juga melebihi lututku.

"Mohon bimbingannya!" teriakku kepada seluruh kru.

.

"Hari ini kami ingin mengambil gambar kalian yang natural. Kalian boleh bergerak sesuka kalian," ucap sang pengarah gaya.

Tunggu. Kalau begitu, apa gunanya ada pengarah gaya di sini? Ah, _molla_.

"Baik," aku dan Jongin menjawab serempak.

"Rileks, rileks," Jongin berusaha menenangkanku. Senyumnya sangat menawan.

"I-iya."

_Benar juga. Mungkin cuma ini kesempatanku bisa bekerja sama dengan Kim Jongin. Aku akan menikmati sepuasnya!_

"Hehe."

**Kyungsoo POV End**

.

"Hehe," Kyungsoo tersenyum dengan sangat manis. Sepertinya dia benar-benar sedang bahagia. Jongin diam memperhatikan, lalu bergumam.

"Hmm…," Jongin memandang Kyungsoo. Dia memegang dagunya sendiri sambil tersenyum, seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Waktunya pengambilan gambar!" Chanyeol berteriak dengan kamera yang sudah bertengger manis di tangannya. Semua kru mengambil posisi masing-masing, begitu pula Jongin dan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo terlihat sangat ceria saat pemotretan. Dia tidak canggung saat merangkul tangan Jongin, bahkan dia sempat memeluk Jongin. Jongin menanggapinya dengan santai dan profesional. Semua kru, termasuk Chanyeol dan Suho, terpana melihat kedekatan mereka.

**.**

**Kyungsoo POV**

_Di kamera cuma ada aku dan Kim Jongin. Untuk kali ini saja, aku ingin kami terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih._

**Kyungsoo POV End**

**.**

"Cukup, Ok!" Chanyeol memberikan instruksi kepada Kyungsoo dan Jongin untuk berhenti. Seketika semua kru berhamburan mengerubungi Kyungsoo dan Jongin.

"Hebat sekali, Kyungsoo! Kau berhasil menarik perhatian kami," ucap salah seorang kru wanita. Kyungsoo benar-benar senang mendengarnya.

"Kalian benar-benar seperti kakak-adik," tambah wanita tadi.

_ZONK._

Pernyataan itu membuat Kyungsoo merasa jatuh dari langit ke tujuh menuju dasar bumi.

"Ini, kalau mau lihat polaroidnya," Chanyeol memberikan selembar foto polaroid Kyungsoo dan Jongin.

Wajah Kyungsoo berubah sangat aneh saat melihat foto itu. Dia merasa dirinya dan Jongin benar-benar terlihat seperti kakak-adik. Lebih tepatnya, seperti seorang adik yang suka bermain-main dan kakak yang menanggapinya. Kyungsoo sudah kehilangan semangatnya. Dia gagal terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih dengan Jongin.

"Baiklah, untuk selanjutnya kita buat yang lebih manja," Chanyeol lagi-lagi memberikan instruksi.

.

"AKH! Kyungsoo! Awas!" semua kru termasuk Chanyeol meneriaki Kyungsoo. Mereka terlihat sangat panik dan takut.

"Eh?" Kyungsoo hanya melebarkan matanya. Bingung dengan apa yang sedang dan akan terjadi.

"Awas!" beberapa kru wanita memekik histeris.

_PRAAAAAANG!_

Kejadiannya sungguh cepat. Kyungsoo bahkan tidak sempat untuk bergerak dan lari. Sebuah lampu untuk pemotretan terjatuh dan hampir menimpa Kyungsoo. Hampir? Ya, Kyungsoo merasakan seseorang menarik dan memeluknya ketika lampu itu jatuh. Orang itu…

"Jongin! Kau tidak apa-apa?" Chanyeol berlari menghampiri Jongin dan Kyungsoo.

"_Gwenchana_." Pandangan Jongin beralih pada Kyungsoo, lalu dia berjongkok di depannya.

"Kyungsoo, bagaimana? _Gwenchana_? Kau terluka?" tanya Jongin. Kyungsoo dan Jongin saling beradu pandang.

_DEG._

Mata Jongin menyiratkan kekhawatiran.

"Ti-tidak." Detak jantung Kyungsoo semakin cepat. Kepalanya terasa kosong, Kyungsoo tidak bisa memikirkan apa pun saat ini. Dia sepertinya telah jatuh cinta pada Jongin.

Jongin tersenyum lega. Kemudian dia mengelus kepala Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo itu benar-benar mungil, ya. Rasanya benar-benar seperti adikku saja."

ZOOOOOOOONK.

"Ha-hah?!" Kyungsoo benar-benar ingin menenggelamkan dirinya sendiri ke laut sekarang.

**.**

**.**

**END? TBC? ^^ pilih mana?**

**Bakal lanjut kalo ada minimal 5 reviews.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Not as a Sister**

**Main Casts: Kim Jongin & Do Kyungsoo**

**Other Casts: Suho & Baekhyun**

**Pairing: KAISOO ^^**

**Warning: Typo berceceran, ejaan mungkin belum sesuai EYD, dan alur agak berantakan. GS! (Gender Switch). DLDR.**

**Disclaimer: Semua cast bukan milik saya. Cerita asli berasal dari komik dengan judul yang sama karya Igarashi Kaoru. Ff ini ga sepenuhnya sama kayak di komik, ada beberapa bagian yang diubah, diapus, dan ditambah. Kadang-kadang malah melenceng. Hehe.**

**Thanks to all my readers and reviewers. ;)**

**.**

**.**

**NOT AS A SISTER**

**.**

**.**

"Rasanya syok dibilang adik begitu. Aku mau belanja saja ah, untuk mengembalikan _mood_-ku." Kyungsoo meluapkan kegundahan hatinya. Merenungkan perkataan Kim Jongin saat di pemotretan tadi. Dia benar-benar hancur saat mengetahui bahwa Kim Jongin hanya menganggapnya sebagai adik.

Ketika sedang berjalan-jalan di kota, mata bulat Kyungsoo tak sengaja menangkap sesosok maneken. Bukan boneka yang dipajang di toko itu yang menyedot perhatiannya, melainkan jaket yang terpasang di boneka itu.

Jaket itu adalah jaket yang sama dengan yang dipakai Jongin saat pemotretan tadi. Kyungsoo memunculkan _love shape_ di bibirnya dan tak lupa menyipitkan matanya. Dia benar-benar gembira. Kesedihannya yang tadi entah sudah dia buang ke mana.

Kyungsoo telah memantapkan hatinya. Dia memutuskan akan menghadiahkan jaket itu kepada Jongin dan mengungkapkan perasaannya.

_Kling~_

Dengan langkah yakin, Kyungsoo masuk ke dalam toko.

"Selamat datang," sapa sang pelayan toko begitu Kyungsoo masuk. Kyungsoo segera berjalan cepat ke arah maneken berjaket yang dia incar sejak tadi.

"Anu, aku mau jaket ini," ucap Kyungsoo memegang jaket incarannya.

"Ah, terima kasih," kata pelayan toko yang sangat senang mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mengangguk dan memeriksa _price tag _jaketnya. Seketika matanya berebut ingin melompat keluar.

.

"Li-lima…

.

.

… JUTA?!"

Dia benar-benar kaget melihat harganya. Wajahnya berubah pucat dan suram. Ini gila, bagaimana bisa jaket seharga lima juta?—pikirnya.

"Per-permisi!" Kyungsoo segera berlari keluar dari toko itu secepat yang dia bisa. Sang pelayan toko terheran-heran melihat calon pembeli yang mendadak kabur itu.

.

**Kyungsoo POV**

_Bagaimana ini?_

_Lima juta?Tidak mungkin!_

_Aku kerja paruh waktu sekalipun, tidak akan cukup._

_Mana ada kerja paruh waktu yang bisa mengumpulkan lima juta._

"Tapi… bukannya ada?" sesuatu terlintas di pikiranku.

.

"Eh? Kau ingin pekerjaan sebagai model ditambah?"

"Kumohon, Suho _oppa_! Aku akan berusaha mati-matian, deh," bujukku kepada Suho _oppa_.

Suho oppa tampak berpikir. Mau tak mau aku mengeluarkan jurus andalanku.

"Hhh, jangan ber-_aegyo_ begitu. Baiklah, aku kalah. Apa boleh buat. Tapi kau harus sadar bahwa kau akan kehilangan waktu tidurmu,ya!"

Aku melompat senang. Yeay! Berhasil!

.

Sejak hari itu, hari-hariku penuh dengan bekerja. Mesti pakai ini, pakai itu. Ke studio ini, ke studio itu. Dan jangan lupakan sekolah. Aku tidak pernah mau bolos.

"Kyung, memangnya kau tidak lelah?" tanya Baekhyun, teman sekelasku.

"_Gwenchana_."

"Apanya yang _'gwenchana'_? Lingkaran hitam di matamu bahkan lebih parah daripada Tao! Dan oh, lihatlah. Ke mana pipi tembammu? Kau terlihat seperti tengkorak berbalut kulit, Kyung."

.

Kegiatanku yang super padat itu berlangsung selama sebulan penuh. Setiap hari aku jarang tidur, makan juga kalau ingat saja. Baekhyun selalu mengomel melihat keadaanku. Jujur saja, ocehannya tidak membantuku sama sekali. Aku jarang menanggapinya, malah aku pernah tertidur saat dia sedang asyik-asyiknya berceloteh. Tentu itu membuatnya semakin meledak.

.

"Nah, ini honor bulan ini," Suho _oppa _ memberikan sebuah amplop yang selalu kunanti-nanti. Tebal dan berat.

"Eh? Sebanyak ini?"

"Itu karena kau sudah berusaha keras."

"Terima kasih, Suho _oppa_!"

.

_Kling~_

"Terima kasih."

Akhirnya aku sudah mendapatkan jaket itu. Aku sengaja membungkusnya dengan kotak kado berwarna merah dengan pita _pink_ yang cantik.

**Kyungsoo POV End**

**.**

"Terbeli! Akhirnya terbeli juga." Kyungsoo memeluk _paper bag_ yang berisi kotak kado untuk Kim Jongin. Dia melangkahkan kakinya menuju rumah. Tapi di tengah jalan, dia melihat ada kerumunan.

"Cepat, cepat! Katanya ada pengambilan gambar untuk majalah, lho," ucap seorang wanita yang ada di barisan akhir kerumunan.

Kyungsoo penasaran, mungkin ada artis yang dia kenal.

_Tuing~ Tuing~_

Dia melompat-lompat karena tubuhnya mungil dan dia ada di barisan paling belakang. Dugaannya benar, memang ada artis yang dia kenal di sana. Kim Jongin.

"Jongin _oppa_!" Kyungsoo berteriak sekuat tenaga, suaranya tidak boleh tenggelam dengan suara orang-orang di sekitarnya. Namun, bukannya menoleh ke arahnya, Jongin malah berbalik memunggungi Kyungsoo.

"Eh? Apa tidak kedengaran, ya?"

"Kyaa! Itu Kim Jongin dan Lee Seohyun!"

_Ceklek. Ceklek. _

Suara kamera mengiringi teriakan heboh para 'penonton'. Semua adegan yang dilihat Kyungsoo terasa sangat panas di dadanya. Saat melihat Jongin dan Seohyun beradegan mesra, seperti saling memeluk dan mendekatkan wajah mereka, Kyungsoo merasa ada ribuan jarum menancap tepat ke jantungnya.

.

"Keren! Seperti sepasang kekasih saja."

"Kalau bukan yang seperti itu, tidak cocok dengan Kim Jongin, ya."

Sama seperti komentar-komentar orang di sekitarnya, Kyungsoo juga merasa Seohyun benar-benar cantik.

**.**

**Kyungsoo POV**

_Mungkin ini yang disebut pasangan serasi, ya…._

Dia punya tinggi badan yang serasi bila berdampingan dengan Jongin _oppa_. Juga punya kaki dan tangan yang panjang seperti boneka. Semuanya berbeda denganku.

_Berbeda…._

_._

_Aku merasa… sangat sedih._

**Kyungsoo POV End**

**.**

"Eh?" Tiba-tiba Jongin menyadari keberadaan Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo? Kau ada di sini rupanya." Jongin berlari menghampiri Kyungsoo.

_Grep._

"Hei, semuanya! Ada yang ingin kukenalkan pada kalian…. Anak ini sudah seperti adikku," teriak Jongin pada semua kru dan artis yang ada di sana, termasuk Seohyun.

_Bets._

Kyungsoo melepaskan genggaman tangan Jongin. Dia kesal mendengar lagi-lagi Jongin menyebutnya adik, ditambah sebelumnya Jongin sudah tampil mesra dengan wanita lain di depannya. Kyungsoo sakit hati, lalu berlari meninggalkan Jongin.

"Kyungsoo!" teriakan Jongin tidak mampu menghentikan Kyungsoo. Bukannya mengejar Kyungsoo, Jongin justru diam. Tadi, sebelum benar-benar pergi, Kyungsoo menatapnya. Tatapan itu membuat Jongin kaget. Kyungsoo—

.

.

menangis.

.

**Kyungsoo POV**

_Benci!_

_Aku sangat membenci diriku yang seperti anak-anak ini!_

_Sekeras apa pun aku berusaha, aku tidak akan lebih dari seorang adik._

_._

_SRUUT_

"Kyaaaaaaaaaa!_"_

_DAAAK. DAK. DAK._

_BRET. BRET._

_._

Aku terpeleset dan jatuh karena berlari di tangga. Isi _paper bag_ milikku berceceran.

"Aduh…. Jaketnya rusak tidak, ya?" Aku beranjak dan mencari keberadaan jaketku.

"Jaketnya…"

_Siiiiing—_

.

.

"Jaketnya robek!"

_._

_Bagaimana ini?!_

**Kyungsoo POV End**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**Ff ini bakal jadi tiga chapter. Sebenernya mau diabisin di chapter ini, tapi supaya **_**fast update**_** yaa aku pecah jadi tiga chapter aja. Maaf ya, kalo kependekan… ^^;**

**Special Thanks to:**

**KaiSa **

**byunpopof **

**lailatul. magfiroh. 16 **

**dearodultdeer **

**setyoningt**

**kyung. kyungie**

**Kai143**

**:D maaf namanya yg pake titik ga bisa masuk kalo ga pake spasi hehe**


	3. Chapter 3

**Not as a Sister**

**Main Casts: Kim Jongin & Do Kyungsoo**

**Other Casts: Nyonya Do & Park Chanyeol**

**Pairing: KAISOO ^^**

**Warning: Typo berceceran, ejaan mungkin belum sesuai EYD, dan alur agak berantakan. GS! (Gender Switch). DLDR.**

**Disclaimer: Semua cast bukan milik saya. Cerita asli berasal dari komik dengan judul yang sama karya Igarashi Kaoru. Ff ini ga sepenuhnya sama kayak di komik, ada beberapa bagian yang diubah, diapus, dan ditambah. Kadang-kadang malah melenceng. Hehe.**

**Thanks to all my readers and reviewers. ;)**

**.**

**.**

**NOT AS A SISTER**

**.**

**.**

"Kyungie, sudah pulang ya?"

"Iya, _Eomma_." Kyungsoo melepaskan sepatu yang dipakainya.

"Tadi ada telepon untukmu," kata Nyonya Do yang masih memakai _apron _berwarna _pink_ dengan motif polkadot putih yang sangat manis.

"Paling dari Suho _oppa_, kan?" tanya Kyungsoo enggan.

"Iya, tapi ada seorang lagi. Kalau tidak salah dari orang yang bermarga Kim. Ah, kenapa _Eomma _bisa lupa nama lengkapnya…," Nyonya Do mengerutkan keningnya, mengingat-ingat nama lengkap si penelepon.

"Kim siapa, _Eomma_? Di kelasku ada sepuluh orang Kim." Kyungsoo menatap _eomma-_nya intens sambil menautkan kedua alisnya. Kebiasaan lama Nyonya Do mulai kambuh. _Eomma _Kyungsoo itu tipe orang yang agak sulit mengingat nama.

"Kim… mm, ah! Kim Jong… in? Ya, _Eomma _rasa itu namanya..., " ucap Nyonya Do masih sedikit ragu.

"A-apa? Kim Jongin? Benarkah, _Eomma_?"

.

_Dari mana dia dapat nomor telepon rumahku?_—tanya Kyungsoo dalam hati.

.

"Sepertinya iya, Kyungie mengenalnya?"

"Iya, _Eomma_. Dia _partner_-ku di pemotretan bulan lalu."

"Berarti memang Kim Jongin. Ini, dia minta _Eomma _menyampaikan ini padamu. _Eomma _takut lupa, makanya _Eomma _catat." Nyonya Do menyerahkan secarik kertas kecil berisi pesan Kim Jongin.

.

_**Bersemangatlah!**_

_**Itu tidak seperti dirimu, lho!**_

.

_Jongin oppa… dia mengkhawatirkanku._—Kyungsoo merasa hatinya penuh dengan Pororo yang disukainya. Sangat menyenangkan, orang yang kau sukai mengkhawatirkanmu. Itu kemajuan besar bagi Kyungsoo.

.

"Ah! Tadi juga ada pesan dari Suho. Katanya, besok pukul enam ada pengambilan gambar untuk poster Gokokudo. Dia minta agar Kyungie datang ke studio," ucap Nyonya Do sambil membaca secarik kertas di tangannya.

"_Arrasseo_. Oh iya, _Eomma_, aku pinjam alat jahit, ya."

"Eh? Untuk apa, Kyungie?"

"Jaketku robek, _Eomma_, padahal aku ingin memberikannya pada seseorang," Kyungsoo menunduk sedih saat mengingat kondisi jaketnya.

Nyonya Do mengambilkan beberapa alat jahit untuk Kyungsoo. "Ini, kau harus menjahitnya dengan rapi dan hati-hati, Kyungie. Perasaan seseorang ketika menjahit akan terlihat dari hasil jahitannya," ucap Nyonya Do sambil tersenyum jahil, menggoda Kyungsoo yang sedang _blushing_ karena perkataanya barusan.

"Kyungie, _fighting_!" Nyonya Do mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Kyungsoo tertawa melihat _Eomma_-nya bertingkah lucu seperti itu.

"_Ne, Eomma. Fighting_!"

.

.

**Kyungsoo POV**

_Benar!_

_Terpuruk tidaklah mencerminkan diriku yang sebenarnya._

_Aku yang sebenarnya adalah aku yang berusaha untuk melakukan apa yang bisa kulakukan!_

_Itulah… aku yang sebenarnya!_

**Kyungsoo POV End**

.

.

"Pagi, Kyungsoo! Maaf, ya. Padahal hari ini libur natal," sapa Chanyeol.

"Pagi, Chanyeol _oppa_. _Gwenchana_." Kyungsoo tersenyum lembut.

"Sponsor yang waktu itu suka dengan fotonya. Dan sekarang mereka menginginkan kalian berdua untuk jadi _character image_. Kali ini pun, tolong berusaha untuk menampilkan seolah kalian kakak dan adik, ya." Saat Chanyeol sedang menjelaskan, tiba-tiba pintu studio terbuka. Muncullah sesosok pemuda. Dia tersenyum ke arah Kyungsoo sambil menunjukkan jempol tangannya.

"Ayo, bersemangatlah!" kata pemuda itu. Jongin.

"Iya!" Kyungsoo membalasnya dengan penuh antusias.

.

**Kyungsoo POV**

_Hei, Jongin oppa…_

_Aku sudah sadar._

"Ayo, kita mulai," teriak Chanyeol _oppa._ Beberapa fotografer sudah _stand by _dengan kamera masing-masing. Aku dan Jongin _oppa_ juga sudah mulai berpose. Pengambilan gambar kali ini terasa berbeda. Jongin _oppa_ menyambutku dengan berbeda.

"Oi—" seorang pengarah gaya mencoba menginterupsi.

"Sst!" tapi Chanyeol _oppa _menginginkan kami untuk terus melanjutkan. Matanya memandang kami tanpa berkedip.

_._

_Meskipun aku berwajah baby face dan berbadan kecil, aku punya sesuatu yang tidak bisa dikalahkan oleh siapa pun._

_Itu adalah perasaan sukaku pada Jongin oppa._

_Cukup dengan itu, aku bisa menjadi lebih kuat._

**Kyungsoo POV End**

.

"Ok, bagus!" teriak Chanyeol

Kyungsoo menundukkan kepalanya sambil memeluk sebuah kotak, setengah berbisik kepada Jongin yang sedang berjongkok di hadapannya. "Jongin _oppa_… nngg…"

"Kalian berdua hebat! Tadi kalian benar-benar seperti sepasang kekasih, lho."

"Benar-benar lebih bagus dari sebelumnya!" Beberapa kru wanita mendekati Jongin dan Kyungsoo untuk memberikan selamat.

Jongin yang sadar, segera berlari sambil membawa Kyungsoo ala _bridal style_ keluar dari studio. Dia merasa Kyungsoo akan mengatakan sesuatu yang penting, yang seharusnya hanya mereka berdua yang tahu. Jongin berlari tanpa memedulikan semua kru yang berteriak.

"Lho? Hei, kalian!"

"Kyungsoo! Jongiiin! Kalian mau ke mana?"

.

Jongin membawa Kyungsoo ke atap studio. Kemudian dia menurunkan Kyungsoo, menunggu Kyungsoo berbicara. Namun, Kyungsoo terus menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kyungsoo? Ada apa? Kenapa tiba-tiba—"

"Begini…" Kyungsoo memotong perkataan Jongin.

"Mm... ada sesuatu yang sudah lama ingin kuberikan padamu, Jongin _oppa_... Ini…," Kyungsoo memberikan sekotak kado merah berpita _pink_ kepada Jongin. Wajahnya memerah, dia menunduk, tidak berani melihat Jongin.

Jongin menerima hadiah Kyungsoo dan membukanya. Dia sangat terkejut.

"Ini… jaket yang waktu itu!"

"Eh?" mata Jongin melihat ada sesuatu yang berbeda dengan jaket itu. Di bagian sambungan antara lengan dan bahu (baca: ketiak) terdapat jahitan dan… ada sebuah hiasan kelinci di atas jahitan itu. Jahitannya memang rapi, tapi terlihat terlalu besar.

"Aaaahh, akhirnya _oppa _melihatnya juga, ya? Hehe. Ng, maaf ya, gara-gara aku terjatuh, jaket itu jadi rusak. Aku sudah memperbaikinya, tapi ternyata memang seperti anak-anak. Tapi…" Kyungsoo menggaruk tengkuknya yang mulai kedinginan. Kemudian menarik napasnya dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan.

"...tapi, kalau aku sudah dewasa nanti, aku akan jadi gadis yang benar-benar baik! Dengan begitu… dengan begitu, apakah _oppa _mau melihatku sebagai seorang gadis?" Kyungsoo menautkan kedua alisnya. Matanya sudah berkaca-kaca. Dia sudah berusaha mengungkapkan seluruh perasaannya kepada Jongin. Rasanya sungguh lega, tapi juga sakit. Dia tahu bahwa Jongin tidak akan menerimanya. Selama ini Jongin hanya menganggapnya sebagai adik. Dia tahu, setelah ini mungkin Jongin akan menjauhinya atau berpura-pura tidak mengenalnya lagi atau—

_GREP._

.

Kyungsoo terbelalak. Jongin… memeluknya.

"_O-oppa_…"

"Hari ini kau sudah sangat baik. Kau boleh tetap seperti ini, kok. Jangan memaksakan diri untuk berubah. Bagiku, kau sudah cukup terlihat sebagai seorang gadis."

_Oppa…_

"Aku juga punya hadiah untukmu." Jongin mengambil sesuatu yang ternyata sejak tadi dibawanya saat menggendong Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tak menyadarinya karena sibuk dengan perasaannya.

"Tapi, hadiah yang kupilih mungkin sedikit kekanak-kanakan." Sebuah boneka beruang. Jongin memberikan sebuah boneka beruang kepada Kyungsoo.

"Ini, untukku?" tanya Kyungsoo yang masih tidak percaya. Itu adalah boneka beruang yang dipakai Kyungsoo saat pengambilan gambar untuk majalah 'Teen' sebelum dia bertemu dengan Jongin. Yang berbeda adalah pita yang ada di leher boneka itu. Di pita itu, ada tulisan 'I Love You'.

"_Oppa_… ini…"

"Benar. Itu adalah ungkapan perasaanku." Jongin tersenyum, lalu mendekatkan dirinya ke arah Kyungsoo dan…

_Cup._

Jongin mencium kening Kyungsoo dengan sangat cepat. Kyungsoo mematung, perasaannya bercampur aduk.

"Aku menyukaimu…," sekali lagi, Jongin memeluk Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

"Eh, lihat poster ini! Keren sekali, ya?"

"Iya, bagus. Seperti kakak-adik." Beberapa pejalan kaki ramai membicarakan sebuah poster 3x4 meter yang terpampang di sebuah toko besar di pinggir jalanan kota. Mereka terlihat mengagumi kedua orang yang ada di poster tersebut.

"Bagaimana ini? _Oppa…_" Seorang gadis merajuk dan menghampiri pemuda yang dia panggil _oppa _tadi. Pemuda itu melepaskan kacamatanya dan tersenyum.

"Ng, iya, ya… bagaimana kalau kita bilang saja pada orang-orang itu apa yang kita inginkan? Habis, bagiku, di poster itu kita terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih." Pemuda itu tersenyum sambil mencubit pipi kekasihnya dengan gemas. Dia menggunakan jaket merah yang terdapat bulu-bulu di bagian leher… dan di bagian sambungan lengan atasnya terdapat jahitan manis yang ditempel hiasan kelinci.

.

.

_Hei, Jongin oppa…_

_Sedikit lagi aku pasti akan menjadi seorang gadis yang hebat!_

_Dan nantinya, siapa pun akan melihat kita sebagai sepasang kekasih._

_Tunggu ya, sampai waktu itu tiba!_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**SPECIAL THANKS TO:**

**kyung. kyungie |:| DKS |:| byunpopof |:| setyoningt |:| dearodultdeer |:| KaiSa |:| KaiSoo Fujushi SNH |:| uwiechan92 |:| Dela |:| Guest**

**Mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya karna ga bisa balesin satu-satu dan maaf juga ga bisa update cepet. Makasih buat semua **_**readers**_**. ^^d**


End file.
